


审美疲劳 Lisztomania

by Deterrence



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deterrence/pseuds/Deterrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sentimental, not sentimental, no!<br/>Romantic not disgusting yet</p><p>Darling, I'm down and lonely<br/>When with the fortunate only </p><p>I've been looking for something else <br/>Do let, do let, do let, jugulate, do let, do let's go!</p></blockquote>





	1. 前篇  Who is the real bitch

不心塞系列

 

王源和千玺都看向王俊凯。

fuck。。。是你！

王俊凯跳起来指着王源。

凭什么是我啊。

王源一点都不紧张，继续吃薯片。

你你你。。。你看这边！又学女人走路！

那是节目需要。你懂什么。我还没说你多风骚呢。

王源点了点鼠标。

看看，自己往千玺身上躺。什么意思。

千玺在一旁咳嗽了两声。没吱声。

这也是节目需要？

王俊凯盯着屏幕，居然嘿嘿笑起来。

我怎么连跌倒都那么帅~

蛇精病。。。另外两个人一起翻白眼。

哎。王源你要是想，下次我也可以往你身上躺啊。

滚。小爷不需要。

那就没办法了。

王俊凯有点被驳了面子，正好看到千玺在偷笑，很不爽。

还有你，装什么逼。

我怎么了。

千玺坐直身子。

高冷有市场你就卖吧，别以为我看不懂你们俩那些勾当。

王源也来兴趣了。

什么勾当。我们好兄弟。

好兄弟？你会问好兄弟约吗？！

千玺讪讪地掉过脸。王源也翘起二郎腿缩到了一边。

王俊凯更来劲了，揪着他们两的肩膀往屏幕跟前塞。

说了两遍！两遍啊！

两个人很无奈。

王源和千玺交换了一个眼神，然后转过头异口同声。

王俊凯，约吗。

王俊凯吓得坐到了地上。

啥。。。

王俊凯，你约吗。

又问了一遍，地上的人还是在发愣。

好了，过期不候。小爷睡觉了。

王源站起身，掸了掸身上的瓜皮果屑。

千玺弯下腰，伸出两个指头摆在王俊凯眼前。

两遍，扯平了。兄弟。

说完搭着王源的胳膊一起进屋了。

kuso。。。

王俊凯觉得吃了很大亏。

你们等等！哥哥我也一起啊！蛋蛋后等等我！


	2. vol. 1  娇娇小队长 发脾气

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sentimental, not sentimental, no!  
> Romantic not disgusting yet
> 
> Darling, I'm down and lonely  
> When with the fortunate only 
> 
> I've been looking for something else   
> Do let, do let, do let, jugulate, do let, do let's go!

王源你长丑了知不知道。

我觉得王源挺好看的啊。

千玺朝正在做饭的王源继续投射欲望之眼。

 

王俊凯不耐烦地说，你不知道他小时候，那才叫可爱，现在都是装可爱。

王源站在灶台底下，对着锅里烂呼呼的土豆冷笑了一下。行，王俊凯你记着。

 

王源以前的样子我也记得啊。

千玺仍然温柔地冲着王源笑，哪怕那大部分时间就是个背影。

坐在他腿上的王俊凯不满意，捧住他的脸扳向自己。

你看我你看我！

说着他龇牙咧嘴地笑给千玺看，两枚虎牙尖尖的小小的。

我是不是跟我小时候一模一样。比王源可爱吧！

好好好，可爱可爱，王五岁行了吧。

千玺想要抹平他脸上两条猫纹都没成功，揪住他的耳朵揉了两下。

王俊凯开心地使劲把千玺的脑袋抱住。

老幺最棒了，真乖。

千玺想推开他的猫抱，可是两条大长腿也真重，架在他身上不下来。

 

王俊凯起来，上桌吃饭了。

王俊凯听到王源来打扰，满不在乎地跟他抬杠子。

我不是在这吗。还要上哪，你把饭端来我就吃。

王源扯他的胳膊。

你下来。

王俊凯趔趄着从千玺身上爬下来，勾头往王源手里的碗瞅。

这什么啊。

土豆汤。

我靠……这样也行。我不吃。

不吃那你就吃干饭吧。

看起来就没胃口。

王俊凯嫌弃地撇撇嘴，说着又要往千玺身上赖，王源一个快手捞住他要下落的屁股把他拍到了一边。

盛饭去！

王俊凯唉哟了一声，把手放在王源脖子上做势地掐了一把才满意，然后就听话地去拿碗了。

 

没事吧。

千玺搂着王源的腰，担心地望着他。

我才不会跟他计较。

王源低头拿抹布擦着桌面，或者说锉着桌面。

千玺用手掌抚摸着他的背，他说着玩儿的。

呼。

王源叹了口气，笑眯眯地转过脸。

真的没事儿啦！

说着在千玺额角上印了一个吻。

我不是小孩了。

那就好。

千玺笑着说。

 

你们俩要吃多少，王俊凯转过身正要问他们。就看到自己不喜欢看的场面。

王源见他嘴里叼着饭勺，又开始头大。

不要啃饭勺好不好，说了多少遍了。

谁知道王俊凯拿着饭勺指着他，气鼓鼓的。

你讨厌！我要咬死你！

你也是！今天不许跟我说话！

千玺目瞪口呆。

算了不管他，我们自己吃。

千玺拽住王源的袖子把他拉到自己身边。

 

王俊凯坐在沙发上，叼着面包。对着电视，觉得很伤感，想哭。

千玺突然从后面走过来，可把王俊凯吓炸了毛。

他手里端了一杯香喷喷的东西，想放在王俊凯跟前。

牛奶喝不喝。

不喝！

千玺只好又收手。

真不吃饭了啊。

王俊凯用不说话表示自己的低气压，直勾勾瞪着他。

千玺没办法，转头走了。

然后王俊凯又陷入了伤感。

一定都是代沟的错。嗯嗯姐姐快来抱抱我。

 

王俊凯？

王源围着毛巾，推搡了他一下，他都没反应。

王俊凯，起来了。洗澡睡觉了。

他蹲在沙发边上，看着熟睡的队长。睫毛长长的，嘴巴红红的。嘴角亮晶晶的，是口水。

他摸摸王俊凯的头发，对方都没反应，他干脆用力揉了一把。王俊凯只是哼哼了两声。

王源被他的反应也被自己的幼稚逗笑了。他弹了弹王俊凯的脸，小声嘀咕。

死土霸，一年比一年霸道。也不知道哪来这么大脾气。

王俊凯没应声，王源就当他是承认了，露出了笑眼。

这还差不多。

 

他拿下毛巾把头发又擦了几把，然后就准备把王俊凯抱起来。

真是重。王源脚底下一步三挪，小心得不行才挪到卧室门口。

千玺看到他这架势，赶紧从床上跳下来。

你搞什么搞。把他摔下来怎么办。

这家伙真够沉的，肯定要减肥了。

千玺拍了他一脑瓜。

他骨架也比你大啊。

别光说话帮帮忙啊。

其实千玺也插不进去手，只能在旁边护着，最后一起帮他把王俊凯放下来。

王源气喘吁吁地站在床边。

千玺看看王源，又看看王俊凯，伸手把王俊凯蹭起来的衣服拉下来，盖住他的肚皮。

 

你睡哪儿啊。这肯定睡不下三个人。

王源开口说。

你睡哪？

千玺的眼睛还盯着王俊凯。其实他脑子里也犯糊涂。嘴里不知怎么就冒了一句。

要么我们俩去小房间睡吧，床跟这是一样大的。

也行。

王源说罢就拉着他要走。他早就累了。

等会，还没把他衣服脱了呢。

千玺摆摆手，先跪到了床边上。

过来帮我一把。

 

王源也一屁股坐下来，看着千玺先弄，他准备歇会。

你说这人怎么长不大呢。天天黏糊糊的，还特别烦人。

千玺噗嗤一笑。

你说他呢，还是说你自己呢。

王源没想到他这么说，脸都窘成红的了。

谁都像你那么冷啊。其实你也差不多。也好不到哪去。

行了，别闹了。

千玺调过脸，伸手用食指刮了一下他的鼻子。

王源就像受了什么鼓舞，感觉又有了力气。坐直身子，也开始帮他给王俊凯脱外衣外裤。

没想王俊凯动了动手指。

两个人赶紧把他放开，怕给吵醒了，这样看起来就跟小偷似的，有点好笑。

 

千玺……

王俊凯好像到处寻找着什么，摸到千玺的胳膊就抱在了怀里。

千玺突然觉得很尴尬，刚要看向王源，发现他已经转开了脸。于是也不知道说什么好了。

王俊凯窝在被子上，对着他抱住的那个胳膊说，王源又生我气了。眉毛揪在一起，脸色看起来苦苦的。

谁知道会是这么一出，坐在两边的两个人都愣住了。

千玺对上王源的视线，无奈地笑了笑。王源低头又去看王俊凯，看到他已经热出了一头汗，难受地躁动着。

 

王源你陪他睡吧，我先出去了。

千玺拍了拍他的手。

没想到王源痛苦地摇了摇头。

我不想跟他睡。

他就这会儿好。醒过来就变了个人。

千玺听到他的话，心里也是一酸。

怎么会。不会的。


	3. vol. 2  三个人 也不是每天都开心

王源你别这样。

他没坏心，就是说话有点不注意。

王源又摇摇头。

千玺有些急了，隔着当中的人去拽他的手。

王源也不懂自己是怎么了，看着睡着的王俊凯就心里难过。拿手揉了揉眼睛。

千玺站起来，走到他旁边坐下来，抱着他的肩膀。

别伤心啊，没什么的。对吗。别哭了。

王源被他一说，更觉得自己不像个男人了。

你不是最知道他的吗。

我不知道，我什么都不知道。王源靠在他的肩上，小声地哭诉着。

 

千玺为难极了，不知道还能挑什么话说。

源源，你再哭我也要难过了。

王源一掉眼泪，他好像就心里跟着一抽。他感到自己是真没有办法了。

千玺，你说的话我都懂。可是我就是……就是……

王源的泪水就像断了线的珠子。

为什么和他在一起我总是会哭，我真的有那么爱哭吗。

千玺也不知道为什么。

喜欢一个人不是不应该让他哭吗。

其实王俊凯已经醒了。他仰着脸，看着天花板。听着千玺和王源坐在他身边的对话，觉得脑子里一片空白。

 

是我把你惹哭的吗。

王源听到王俊凯的声音被吓坏了，一下子要从床上站起来，千玺赶紧抓住了他。

王俊凯闷不吭声地坐起来，拍拍千玺的肩膀，想把王源从他手里接过来。

行了，千玺你走吧。我来跟他说。

说着就要去牵王源。

我不要！

王源躲开王俊凯的手。他觉得又窘迫又紧张，还有一点点愤怒。

千玺仍然抱住王源，没说话。

王源，我们好好说，行吗。王俊凯看起来很疲惫，不过他还是试图去抓住王源的手。

小凯，算了吧。他今天可能不想说了。

就在千玺说话的同时，王源的眼睛里又掉出了眼泪，他赶紧低下头把头埋到了千玺怀里。

因为王俊凯不喜欢看到他掉眼泪。

 

王俊凯果然皱了皱眉，又开始有些犯冲。

千玺，你怎么老由着他。

你就由着他一次不行吗。

千玺的语气也有些加重。

没什么不得了的事我不都由着他。

那你觉得什么叫得了什么叫不得了？总之都是你说了算，你来判断是吗。

千玺今天变得格外的固执。王俊凯一下子就被他这种态度激醒了。

 

你什么意思。

我没什么意思。

别说了千玺。

王源知道这样下去不行，不安地从千玺手里挣开来，站到了边上。

不早了，我先去睡觉了。有什么明天再说吧。

千玺松开了王源，可是他也没判断错下一个场面。王俊凯一步跨过去，就把王源抓了回来，拉到了自己面前。

有什么事就知道躲就知道跑。今天我们就说说清楚。

王源就怕王俊凯这样，扭着手，进也不是，退也不是。

千玺坐在床那头，看着他们俩一触即发的样子，心里也快沉不住气。

 

小凯，你别这样。

我错了还不行吗，都是我不对。王源稀稀落落地哭着，哭得王俊凯愈加一头恼火又无计可施。

王源，你不要再哭了好不好。我求你了还不行吗！

他硬是掰开王源的手，捧着他的脸就要吻他。

王源更慌了，拦着他不让他吻。王俊凯却是不依不饶，连手都没闲着，开始解他的衣服。

千玺立马站起来，把王俊凯的手给攥住了。

差不多就行了。

王俊凯甩开了千玺的手，把王源扯到自己身后。

易烊千玺你出去，这儿没你的事了。

我说你够了王俊凯！

你为了王源现在在吼我是吗。

王俊凯的眼神里包含的内容实在太多，千玺选择避开。

我没有吼你，我是在跟你讲道理。

难道我跟他现在不是在讲道理吗？王俊凯拽着王源的胳膊在他面前示威。

 

王源被他们的争吵弄得一阵发哑，有更大的悲伤想吐却吐不出来。

千玺你出去吧。

他突然说了这么一句。两个还在僵持中的人都看向了他。

小凯，你也出去吧。

王俊凯没弄明白他是什么意思。

不对……还是我出去吧。这样才对……

王源揉了揉头痛欲裂的地方，深深地呼吸着，想缓解一下心情。

三个人的房间，两个人的床，总有一个人要走不是吗。我觉得我挺适合做那个人的。

说着，王源轻松地笑了笑。

 

王源你发什么傻。

王俊凯难以置信地看着他，手里握得更紧了，好像怕他下一秒就会消失不见。

千玺也被他这话给气着了。

王源你就是这么想的是吗。

这么想有什么不对吗。

王源反倒反问他。


	4. vol.3 就此打住 还是任性地留下

千玺一把扯住王源的领子，力道大得让王俊凯都被吓住了。

你觉得我和他在一起比较好是吗。

王源麻木地点点头。

千玺就站在近处看着他这副模样，只得干笑了一下，脑子里反而冷静了。

可以啊。我们不会逼你的。你坐在这，好好看着我们是怎么在一起的。

说着，千玺把王源的手从王俊凯那里抽开，把他无情地推到了墙边。

你好好看着。别走开。

 

 

王俊凯还呆呆地望着不吱一声的王源，结果下一秒就被千玺拉到了床上。

千玺你干什么……

王俊凯头脑里对接下来的事情一无所知。或者说他不敢确认。

干什么，干平常该干的事。你喜欢的事。

千玺忽然邪魅地一笑，让王俊凯顿时就读懂了他的意思。

王俊凯胀红了脸，推拒着他。

你别瞎闹了，王源在旁边呢。

怎么，害羞了。他又不是不知道。

千玺一边说，一边开始熟练地捕捉他的敏感处。

王俊凯吃力地阻挡着他。

千玺，等一下。

刚才坐在我腿上你也没害羞，这会怎么了，嗯？

 

 

王俊凯很快就被他挑拨得心神不宁，裤子里面不争气得肿了起来。千玺马上伸进手帮他自慰，每一下动作都那么直接和放肆，王俊凯按着他的手掌，隐忍不住地呻吟起来。

然而那声音听在王源耳里却是百味丛生。

王源知道，王俊凯从头到脚的每一处都太过诚实。果不其然，千玺稍稍玩弄了一下，他便完全忘了之前的担心，被翻在千玺身下分开了腿。这就好像已经是例行的节奏了，任谁都看得出来他们这样做不会是第一次。

千玺咬着他的下巴，为他轻抹慢捻地慢慢开发着后面。王俊凯抬起膝盖，被莫大的亢奋所鼓励着，主动迎向了他。两人一经交错，立刻反复不断地跟随着本能律动起来，高潮一波又一波。也许因为知道有王源在观看，他们竟然禁不住比往常都更要放浪形骸，叫床声在卧室里此起彼伏，就好像唯恐天下不乱。既香艳，又残忍。

 

 

王源缩在墙角里，看着他们是那么的默契，那么的天衣无缝。更丧失了勇气，觉得自己是多余的。可是内心深处却仍然不甘心，他不能相信曾经的许诺，所有的一切都是谎言。自己真的会变成被抛弃的人。

就在王源的哭声中，王俊凯被带上了又一次极致的高潮。他感觉自己就好像走在一条钢索上，一个不稳就会失去全部。而王源则已经到了崩溃的极限。

 

 

停下来……你们停下来……

千玺走下床，拎起哭得不成人样的王源。

张开嘴。说你想要。

王源没有反应。只是哭。

你给我起来。千玺强忍着心痛，扯着他的肩膀把他拖到床边。

王源浑身僵硬着，不知道自己这是在扮演一个什么样的角色。

千玺低下头，捏着他的脸。

吻我。

王源的瞳孔里都是悲哀和惧怕。

不吻，你就走。

说着千玺就要把他再次拎起来。

不要！

王源赖在他怀里，扯着他的衣服。

千玺等着他自己做出决定。

他颤抖着开始吻千玺，而王俊凯不知从什么时候，用背后环住了他的腰，一点点地为他宽衣解带。

 

 

千玺终于接受了王源的主动，回应的动作越来越重，然后抱起他的腿把他整个弄到了床上。

凌乱的衣物被丢在了一边，很快千玺的吻就遍布了他不成熟的身体。


	5. vol.4 三观byebye

王源闭着眼睛随他去弄，可还是没忍住声音。

王源你怎么这么蠢。想要就要说，知道吗。

王源正害臊得没有地方可躲，看到王俊凯伸出手，马上如释重负地圈住他的脖子，趴在他怀里乖顺得很。

你看你都这样硬了……好可爱……

 

 

王俊凯承认，大部分时间他在说谎。王源实在很可爱。

王俊凯吻着他的头顶，慢慢用手扯下他最后的遮掩，感觉到王源浑身的皮肤都开始发烫。特别是现在被握着的这里。

王源无力地往他身上钻，却架不住千玺从后面也扑倒过来。

王源支吾着，不知道喊着谁的名字。千玺的手在他下面乱动，他想抬起屁股，可是王俊凯又强行地夺了他的嘴唇。

 

 

他被两个人胡乱地调戏着，不一会就释放了出来，低喘着，彻底忘了刚才的不愉快。可羞耻感还留着，整个人都晕晕乎乎像是在失重。

王俊凯按照平时的喜好把他脱光，轻重不一地咬着他胸前细腻的嫩肉，留下一串齿痕。

王源瑟缩着，可是手脚虚软，一下子倒在了王俊凯的身上。千玺正好借此机会，按着他的腰，把自己塞了进去。

王源就趴在王俊凯耳边，微弱地哭了起来。

 

 

可是这一次王俊凯听到他的哭声，不再心酸，而是兴奋。

源源。

王俊凯的声音有些沙哑。他喊着王源的名字，把怀里的人抱得更紧了些。

你怎么还和小时候一样啊，经不起逗。

这时候千玺也贴过来，吻着他的耳后。

刚才是谁说我冷的。我现在对你冷吗，王源。

王源混乱地把他们的话听在耳里，肚子里被插弄得一阵酸痒，脆弱的欲望被王俊凯堪堪一握就射了出来。他喑哑地哭出声，被千玺抱了起来，放在了枕头上。

 

 

王俊凯俯在他的身边，拨开他汗湿的头发，一点点地吻着。知道他情潮又快上身，于是重新用手帮他抚慰着。

你还喜欢我吗，王源。

王源一下子睁开了眼。不知道自己做了什么会让对方怀疑这一点。一时竟不知道如何作答。

王俊凯蹭着他的额头。

说啊，喜欢吗。

王源没有忍住眼泪，鼻子发酸地说，喜欢。一直喜欢。

以后你也要这么一直喜欢我知道吗。

王俊凯微笑着，亲吻他的嘴角，王源难忍心里的悸动，呜咽着，用力抱住了他。

 

 

你们吵够了吗。千玺不屑地掰开王俊凯的身子，靠在王源身边。

天天让你看笑话你是不是很爽啊。

王俊凯撑着脑袋，明知故问地说。

是啊，酸爽。

千玺推开他，低头去吻仍然含着泪的王源。

早跟你说了。不要理他，找我玩就行了。

千玺……

他迟早还要犯病，不是明天，就是后天……

王俊凯躺在边上，牙齿咬得咯吱响。

千玺你找死吧。

 

 

千玺继续深吻，可是手上也没松开王俊凯，从他的头发，到胸前，身下，甚至莽撞地朝那里伸了两根手指进去。因为之前已经被粗暴地开拓过，到现在还有些余韵残留着，王俊凯腰发着软，慢慢对着他自觉地打开了两腿。

千玺从王源身上挪了过去，压住王俊凯的背让他趴跪在床上，从前面开始玩弄他的身体。粗热的分身一直在入口蹭来蹭去却不进一步动作，王俊凯憋红了脸，埋在枕头里眼睛里冒着水汽。

王源满面潮红地看着他们，好像想加入又不好意思。

千玺有如看透了他的心思，偏过头示意他。

源源，我帮你进去好吗。

 

 

不行……

王俊凯低声抗议着，可是形势却容不得他来左右。千玺已经压着他的敏感点不停地挑弄，王俊凯身子底下湿了一片，王源看在眼里，直咽口水。

过来。

千玺把手抽出来，拉着王源的胳膊把他拽到了王俊凯身后。

王俊凯像遭到背叛一样地浑身发颤，可是心里却出奇地期待。他还没有被王源进入过。尽管他自己也有想过，在和千玺做的时候。可是对王源，他开不了口，总觉得王源永远是一个需要自己保护的存在。

结果他和千玺都没有想到，王源几乎是没有犹豫地就把他占有了。

那种奇异的触感和曼妙的心里崩塌让王俊凯忘情地叫了出来，毫无原则地屈服在了他的身下。

 

 

你怎么会不知道我喜欢你呢。所以你总是要耍我吗。

王源嘴里说着让人心痛的论调，可他持续不断的动作却让王俊凯满足得不可自拔。

王源……你好棒……

那种直白的发泄几乎带着他沿着一条直线就朝高潮进发，他想阻止也阻止不了。扣着王源揽在他腰间的手，王俊凯顺利的被自己的弟弟干到了高潮，都没有一点碰到前面。

他放纵地倒在了床上，当王源从他身体里抽离的时候，他甚至发出了一丝哭声。

 

 

千玺旁观着，不知为什么觉得意外的心满意足。

你还真是没有让我失望。

他从后面勾住王源的脖子，温和地亲着他汗流浃背的身体。

我们三个一起吧。

王源虚脱地任他摆弄，没有表示任何异议。

王俊凯趴在那里，还没有缓和下来，就被千玺从床上捞起。

干什么……

他毫不知情地被扔到了王源身上。看到王源似乎已经做好接纳他的准备，王俊凯的呼吸又急促起来，几乎不需要千玺的指引，他就已经贪恋地开始试探王源的后面，并且调整着自己，很快硬了起来，对准那里送了进去，让王源一下夹紧了腿呻吟起来。

只是他没想到，千玺正在等着他这么做。当他还没能开始动弹，又一个粗硬在他毫无防备的情况下再次探入他的内部。

这下王俊凯彻底抓狂了。

千玺……快出去……

 

 

他无法再移动一丝一毫，全都被身后的人掌握着，慢慢带动他往王源身体里抽送，同时感到自己也被利刃破开，好像整个人都变薄了。前后皆是深渊，行差踏错半步就是走火入魔。

双重的折磨煎烤着他的意志，他已经搞不清谁在上谁在下，是谁进入了谁，只知道三个人都随着一个节奏开始堕落。

他听见王源的哭声，以及千玺叫着他的名字。欲望在膨胀，肉体却在消失，他失控了。到最后他只感觉自己在困苦地坚持着，直到一下子从深海里一跃而出，进入了明亮的半空中。

重重叠叠的破碎声音里，他把自己全都贡献了出来。被索要着，需求着，最后一无所剩，却是极度的快乐。

 

 

三个人互相拥抱着，谁也不想动。好像有些东西已经融在了一起，再难分开。

 

 

 

end


End file.
